Storable writing surfaces secured to furniture have been the subject of numerous patents, such as Chancey Sherman's 1867 Letters U.S. Pat. No. 68,659, however the mechanisms disclosed in these references typically have numerous pinch points that could injure a child who sticks their fingers into the mechanism as it is operated. As a result, storable desk tops attached to chairs are rarely used in the early school years.